starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Han Solo's Revenge
| Afbeelding = 250px | auteur = Brian Daley | omslagartiest = Dean Ellis | illustrator = | uitgever = Del Rey | uitgave = 12 Oktober 1979 | type = Novel | paginas = 180 | ISBN = 0-345-28475-5 | canon = Ja | era = | tijdlijn = 2 BBY | serie = The Han Solo Adventures | vorige = Han Solo at Stars' End | volgende = Han Solo and the Lost Legacy }} Han Solo's Revenge is het tweede leesboek van The Han Solo Adventures van Brian Daley en het derde spin-off leesboek dat ooit verscheen. In tegenstelling tot Han Solo at Stars' End werd er geen comic van gemaakt. Meer uitleg over de achtergrond van dit verhaal kan je vinden in Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook. In het Nederlands werd dit boek uitgebracht als De Wraak van Han Solo door De Zwarte Beertjes. Synopsis Na hun avontuur op Stars' End hebben Han Solo en Chewbacca de Corporate Sector na hun mislukt avontuur op de Rampa Rapids en bevinden ze zich op de verlaten planeet Kamar. Daar tonen Solo en Chewie Holofeature aan de Kamarians die deze voorstellingen als een soort ritueel beschouwden. Sonniod, een ex-smokkelaar, leverde een nieuwe holofeature genaamd Love is Waiting. Ook Bollux en Blue Max bevinden zich nog steeds aan boord van de Millennium Falcon in ruil voor taken die ze aan boord moeten opknappen. Wanneer Han aan Lisstik en de Kamarians de nieuwe holo van Sonniod laat zien, worden ze echter woest en beginnen ze de smokkelaars aan te vallen. Blijkbaar had Han bij het tonen van de Holofeature Varn World of Water een nieuwe religie geschapen bij de Kamarians die gefascineerd waren door de beelden van de waterplaneet. De Falcon kan net ontsnappen met nauwelijks wat gerief die de Kamarians hadden geofferd aan Solo. Ten einde raad trekken Solo en Chewie opnieuw naar de Corporate Sector. Op de koude en verlaten planeet Lur hebben Solo en Chewie een afspraak om een onbekende vracht te vervoeren voor 10.000 Credits. Wanneer Solo Zlarb ontmoet, dreigt het meteen fout te lopen. Zlarb bedreigt Han met een Palm Gun en Chewie kan niets anders doen dan Zlarb gehoorzamen. Bollux krijgt een [Bolt van Zlarb en zijn vijf handlangers, waarvan er één een Nashtah als waakdier heeft. Solo en Chewbacca beseffen dat dit de hele foute weg opgaat wanneer de vracht uit Lurrian slaven blijkt te bestaan. Slaven is het laatste wat Han en Chewie willen vervoeren, maar ze hebben geen keuze nu hun schip is gekaapt. Wat Zlarb echter is vergeten, is Blue Max. Max kan via een code die Bollux net op tijd doorzond, zichzelf overtreffen en het brandblussysteem van de Millennium Falcon, dat al een tijdlang defect was, in gang zetten. Hierdoor kregen de slavendrijvers plots een lading schuim over zich heen. Han en Chewie overmeesteren Zlarb in de cockpit en daarna de andere slavendrijvers. De twee laatste laten ze in de handen van de Lurrians. De leider van de Lurrians redt Hans leven wanneer blijkt dat Zlarb weer bij het bewustzijn was geraakt en Solo wou neerschieten. Zlarb schiet echter ook de Lurrian leider neer. Nadat de Lurrians weer hun vrijheid hebben gekregen, vindt Han in Zlarbs kledij informatie over deze deal die zou worden afgerond op de planeet Bonadan. category:Leesboeken category:Del Rey